Getting Tipsy
by drawingqueen
Summary: With the help of some liquor, Gibbs crosses the line between a business relationship to sexual one. Enjoy and please review! :) Rated M: Naughty content!


**I don't own anything. Just for entertainment only.**

**This story takes place during Season 4 (when Director Shepard and Ziva were still around).**

**I know it's been a while since my last story...anyway, enjoy and please review! :)**

**Rated M: Naughty content! **

**~ Getting Tipsy ~**

It was a Friday evening at the office. Tony looked at his watch "Almost done." he said, with a smile of anticipation.

"You have special plans tonight DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. We're going out tonight." DiNozzo replied with excitement in his voice.

"Who's we?" Gibbs asked, starring at his computer screen.

"Um, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer, and even Director Shepard said she'd join. You're welcome to join us." DiNozzo offered.

"Yeah Boss, you should join us." McGee quipped.

"You gonna come with us boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"I'll think about it." He responded. But mentally, he made the decision to go, now knowing Director Shepard was joining them.

"Okay. Well if you decide to go, we'll be at Smith Commons at 7:30pm." DiNozzo informed.

"Thanks Tony…You all can leave a little early." Gibbs said, gesturing for them to leave.

**…**

Moments after they left, Gibbs made his way up to Director Shepard's office. Without warning, he barged into her office right as she was finishing her conversation on the phone.

"Well hello to you too." she said, giving him a glare, while hanging up the phone.

"So DiNozzo told me that you're planning on going out tonight with my team tonight. Are you?" he questioned.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked, as she stood up and gathered her things.

"No. As long as you leave business out of it." he warned her.

"I wasn't planning on it Jethro. I don't appreciate the tone either." she responded coldly.

"So what are you gonna wear?" He asked, catching her off guard by the question.

"Huh…what? I don't know. Why do you care? It's not like you're going anyway." She snapped at him, as she approached the office doors.

"Who says I'm not going?" he smirked.

"You're going? That's shocking." she said in disbelief.

"I know how to loosen up and have a good time. You of all people should know that Jen." He reminded her.

They both left her office and walked out to the parking lot together.

"See you in a few." He said, as they parted ways to their cars.

**…**

"_Which one should I wear? I love both of these." _Jenny thought as she looked into the mirror holding up 2 dresses. The dress in her right hand was a short strapless baby blue cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress in her left hand was a little black dress with plunging neckline. "_Hmmmm. Which one would Jethro like more?" _she thought to herself and smirked.

Since she became the agency director, their relationship was strictly professional. But she still couldn't deny the sexual attraction to him, and being a little tease to him every now and then.

She finally decided to wear the short black dress with black stilettos. She curled her auburn locks and let them hang freely. Just before she left, she squirted on some Chanel no. 5 perfume, then grabbed her red clutch purse and was out the door.

**…**

Meanwhile in the basement, Jethro was running an hour late. He was busy working on his boat and lost tack of time. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 8 o'clock. He immediately put down his tools, and quickly got ready. He slipped into a pair of dark blue Levi's that hugged his legs nicely and then put on a black button up that he wore un-tucked, leaving the top few buttons undone. Lastly, He slapped on some aftershave, loosened up his bangs and was out the door.

**…**

Smith Commons:

"...where is Gibbs by the way?" Abby asked looking at McGee's watch.

"He told me he was coming." Jenny answered her.

"Hope he comes, I like seeing the casual side of him." Abby sighed.

"I don't know if it's just me, but who else thinks Gibbs is super hot?" Ziva asked out loud.

"Oh I do, Ziva." Abby quickly replied. "…and that smile of his." she added.

"Mmm, yes." Ziva smiled.

Jenny just quietly smiled at them.

"Oh hey, looks who's coming." DiNozzo announced.

Jenny glanced toward the entrance and was stunned with how sexy he looked. "_Good Lord, he is one hot son of a bitch." _she inwardly drooled as she watched him approach the booth.

"Hi Gibbs. Perfect timing." Palmer told him as he walked up.

"And why is that Jimmy?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"Abby and Ziva were just talking about how hot you are." Palmer chirped.

"Hm." he uttered with a nonchalant shrug. He gestured for Jen to scoot over so he could sit next to her, he got an eyeful down her plunging black dress as he sat down next to her.

"You look remarkable." he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and smiled, "You as well." she murmured.

"How about a round of Tequila shots for everybody." DiNozzo told the waitress.

"Make that 2 for me please." Gibbs interjected.

"Coming right up." she smiled, and walked away.

Moments later, the waitress came back with a tray of Tequila shots and quickly passed them out.

"Cheers" everybody said in unison as they shot back the Tequila.

"Ahhhhh." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Who's ready for another?" he asked, picking up his second shot.

"Jeez Jethro, you plan on getting drunk tonight?" Jen jokingly asked as she watched him swig back the second shot already.

"Maybe." He teased. "Boy, I'm starving. Have you guys ate yet?" He asked the table.

"No we haven't. But I'm gonna get something." Abby replied.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I am going to order a burger for myself." He said, patting his rumbling belly.

At that moment, the cute blonde waitress was walking past their booth. "Excuse me." he reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back towards the table. "If you don't mind can you take our orders?" he kindly asked with a charming smile.

DiNozzo nudged McGee, "Gibbs and alcohol, that's a dangerous combination." DiNozzo muttered quietly. McGee smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Although, I'd love to see him get hammered." DiNozzo said under his breath.

"That'd be epic." McGee snickered.

The cute waitress finished talking everyone's orders. "Alrighty then, I will have the food out as soon as possible." she said with a cheery smile.

"Oh and a Gin and Tonic for me. Thanks." Gibbs smiled, followed with a wink.

"You got it cutie." she replied, as she put the notepad in her apron and walked off.

"We should play truth or dare while we wait for the food." DiNozzo suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh boy." Ziva said, sounding worried.

"You're up first, cutie." Tony laughed at Gibbs. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Truth or Dare Gibbs?" DiNozzo devilishly smiled.

"Dare." he answered.

"Okay then, I dare you to drink all your Gin & Tonic, right now."

"Easy." he said, putting the glass up to his lips. Seconds later he put the empty glass down. "Done!"

"Well can you do it again, like you did with the two shots of Tequila?" he challenged.

"Mmhm. Get me another one." he said confidently.

"Tony, you're trying to get him drunk!" Ziva stated with annoyance. McGee and DiNozzo just laughed at her.

Moments later, the waitress dropped off another Gin & Tonic as per Tony's request.

"Can you please bring one more?" Gibbs requested.

"Jeez Jethro, pace yourself." she scolded, he just rolled his eyes at her.

McGee, Palmer and DiNozzo began chanting his name as he was swigging back his second Gin & Tonic.

"Done!" he shouted, slamming the glass on the table, causing the women to jump. Jenny's hand squeezed his knee hard under the table sending him a message, although, it was more of a turn on for him. He retaliated by slipping his hand behind her and squeezing her butt. "Jethro stop it." she gritted between her teeth. He flashed her a playful smile.

Ten minutes later their food arrived, along with his third Gin & Tonic. Jethro read the name badge on the cute waitress. "Mmmm. This looks good. You gonna feed it to me Rene?" he teased, as she put his plate and drink down in front of him.

"Here you go." she said picking up a fry off his plate and feeding it to him. He ate the fry out of her hand, then licked the salt off her finger tip. The women at the table were wide eyed, watching his frat boy-like behavior, however the guys were enjoying every minute of it.

Tony happened to record it on his iPhone. "Haha! Got it all on my phone!" he cheered.

Jenny gestured the waitress to cut him off. The waitress nodded, then left them be.

"Where are your manners?" she scolded him.

"Oh sorry. Here you go." he said, twirling her fork in her pasta and bringing it up to her mouth. She slapped his hand away in disgust, causing it splatter all over her chest and the table.

"Shit! God damn it Jethro!" she blurted out in rage.

DiNozzo, Palmer and McGee were trying so very hard to hold in their laughter. Abby and Ziva had the shocking "Oh my God" look their faces.

Gibbs picked up his napkin and started to wipe the sauce off her chest. "Hands off, just eat your damn food!" she growled at him.

"Fine." he puffed out, putting the dirty napkin on the table.

The rest of the dinner went smoother, as they ate their food in peace. That was until Gibbs flagged down the waitress to ask for his fourth Gin & Tonic for the evening.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to cut you off." she politely told him.

"C'mon, I don't plan on driving home, get me another one please." he insisted. The waitress looked over at Jenny who was shaking her head NO. He turned and saw Jenny shaking her head. "What the hell Jen? Stop." He snapped at her.

"Whatever, give him another, I'm taking him home." she told the waitress, just hoping the conversation would end smoothly. The waitress hesitantly obliged.

"Oh and make that a shot of Whisky instead" he told the waitress, knowing it would really piss Jen off.

She gave him a death glare. "As soon as you finish that, we are leaving." She demanded.

"I wanna stay and flirt with the cute waitress." he teased.

"I'm sure you do, but we're leaving." she told him.

"Fine." he responded.

The waitress returned with the shot of whiskey. "Thank you Rene." he smiled, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and slipping it into her apron pocket.

"Any time." she warmly responded, then walked off.

"Hurry up and drink it, we're leaving." she bossed him. He drank the shot in a flash.

"Well everybody, we are heading out now. Thanks for letting us tag along." Jenny said sliding out of the booth.

"Ya, your welcome, anytime." DiNozzo smiled.

They watched in silence as they walk out the restaurant. "Wow. That was awkward." Ziva mentioned.

"Tony you didn't help the situation." Abby stated.

"What are you taking about?" He asked, sounding clueless.

"Oh c'mon, you were encouraging his behavior." Ziva snapped.

"Alright, I may have egged him on a bit. But boy, was that entertaining as much as it was awkward. " he admitted with a hearty chuckle.

"Anyway, you guys want to see the video?" he laughed.

"Oh jeez Tony!" Ziva said with annoyance…but couldn't help and smile moments later.

**…**

Jenny was well ahead of Jethro as she was marching quickly back to her car.

"Hey, c'mon, slow down." He said, jogging up to her and grabbing her arm.

"I'm pissed. You embarrassed me Jethro!" she snapped back, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Jen." he exclaimed.

"Just get in the car." she ordered. He rolled his eyes and got in.

Jenny started the car and was about to put it in drive, until he reached over and turned off the ignition, pulling the keys out. "What's wrong Jen?"

"I just told you Jethro! You humiliated me and the table, and on top of that, my dress is stained." she coldly told him. His eyes traveled down to her breasts and noticed that her nipple was exposed, a smile appeared on his face.

"You find that funny?" she questioned.

"No, not at all." He looked back down at her breasts, then reached over to adjust the dress. She delivered a loud smack across his cheek.

"Christ!" he shouted grabbing his cheek. "I was just fixing your dress, your nipple was showing." he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Then tell me, instead of trying to cop a feel." She scolded him while adjusting her dress.

"I wasn't Jen." he sighed.

"Bull. I know you Jethro. When you drink, you get very horny." she stated. He handed her keys back. "Thank you." she said.

"I don't have to be drunk to get horny you know." he stated.

"It's how you behave in public when you're drunk. No self-control, you act impulsively…therefore embarrassing me."

The rest of the drive to his house was silent. Jethro was busy contemplating how to get her into bed with him. Knowing it was going to be a big challenge, because she was so pissed at him.

She parked next to the curb in front of his house, leaving the ignition running. "Have a good night Jethro." she said coldly, looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with him.

"How about a kiss goodnight?" he smiled.

"No." she quickly answered.

"On the cheek." he clarified.

Knowing he wasn't going to let up on it, she obliged. "Fine, on the cheek." she emphasized.

"Great." he said with a devilish smile. He leaned in, and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Seconds later, he turned her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was a very one-sided kiss, as he was the one doing all the kissing, however he managed to pull the keys out of the ignition without her knowing.

She pushed him off. "Fuck you!" she spewed out, wiping her lips in anger.

"Goodnight Jen." he grinned, then bolted out of her car.

"I hate him." she muttered under her breath, as she watched him walk inside.

She went to put her car in drive, and realized the ignition was off and the keys were missing. Her blood was boiling again. "Jerthro!" She screamed out in anger.

He heard her loud screech from inside the door, "Oh _she'll come in." _ he thought with a smile, then walked into the kitchen.

She wasn't going to play his game. She lowered the driver seat, and laid back, waiting for him to come out and give the keys back…so she thought.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jethro grabbed a bottle of Whisky, and a drinking glass out of the cupboard then walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. A heavy sigh of contentment escaped his mouth. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to an old western, a few minutes into the movie, he made himself comfortable by stripping off his clothes and tossing them on the chair next to him.

**…**

Jenny checked her watch and saw that 30 minutes had passed by. It was getting cold outside, she couldn't take any more of it. She got out of the car and barged through his front door.

"Jeth- Oh God! You're naked!" she gasped, turning around quickly.

"Thought you left already." He smiled, taking another sip from his glass.

"I can't leave, you have my keys!" she yelled at him. "…and why the hell are you naked?"

"It's how I sleep. You know, there's a lot of advantages to sleeping naked." he chuckled.

"Well, could you put some pants on while I'm hear?" she requested.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Jen." he reminded her. "You're welcome to join me." He laughed out.

"Fucking pig." She scoffed.

"You mean, drunk fucking pig." He corrected, with a playful laugh.

"I can't believe you're still drinking." she said, with her back still facing him.

"My home, my rules." he stated, putting the glass down on the coaster.

"Jethro, give me back my keys!" She demanded.

"Don't have them." He lied.

Jenny gave up, she turned around and noticed the pile of clothes on the chair next to him. She walked over and picked up his jeans and began searching all the pockets.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Where the hell are they asshole?!" she demanded.

"God, you are so fucking cute when you're mad." he laughed.

"This isn't funny Jethro." she hissed at him.

"Oh I think it is." he smiled adoringly.

She turned to face him, and caught a eyeful of his crotch. A fiery blush appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes continued to fixate on his groin.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" he smirked.

"Shut up." She snapped, as she grabbed the bottle of whisky off the table and pulled the glass out his hands.

"Jesus, Jen. Give me back my drink." he demanded, in frustration.

"Then give me back my keys!" she snapped back, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, don't know what you're taking about." he grinned.

She put the whiskey bottle back in the cupboard, and then headed to the sink to dump the contents out of the glass, when she realized, she shouldn't waste it. She swigged back the rest of the whisky. "Ugh. That's awful." she coughed.

Moments later, he walked up behind her, and snatched the glass out of her hands. "Jethro, you've had enough."

"I'm just getting some water." he growled in her ear.

Instead of standing next to her to use the faucet, he stood directly behind her, pinning her against the sink while his arms reached around her to fill up his glass. "Really, Jethro?" she huffed.

She could feel his hard dick against her butt, causing moisture to build between her thighs. His eyes gazed down the front of her dress, enjoying the generous amount of cleavage that was visible.

He stepped back to take a sip water. She quickly turned around, "Really, was that necessary?"

"What?" he asked sounding confused.

"Oh please, you were trying to get fresh with me."

"No, I was getting some fresh water." he quipped, his eyes scanning over her breasts, and down her bare legs. "You wear that dress to tease me Jen? Cuz if you did, it's working." he said, grabbing his throbbing dick with his hand.

"No, I wore it for me." She denied, trying her best to keep her eyes focused above his waist. However, she couldn't help but glance down at his ungodly erection, a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. A brief moment of silence came between them, as they were staring at each other with hungry eyes.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a shiny metal object on the couch cushion, realizing it was her car keys. "Oh my God, you were sitting on them!" she blurted out, then bolted into the living room to snatch them. Right as she grabbed them, he tackled her, causing her to fall face forward into the couch, with him directly on top.

She tucked the keys underneath her belly, trying to play keep away with him. His hand slipped underneath her tummy and pried the keys out of her hand, and tossed them aside. She could feel his stiff cock pressing against her butt, causing another gush of moisture between her thighs.

"Jethro, get off. You're squishing me. I can't breathe." she mumbled into the couch pillow.

He let off little, putting his weight on his hands. He moved her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck then kissed it sensually. "Stay with me tonight." he husked into her ear, and then proceeded kissing and licking her neck. Her mind was quickly turning into mush.

"Stop it." she moaned half-heartedly.

"Stop what?" he whispered. His hand slipped between their bodies, grabbing the hem of her dress, and pulling it up over her waist, exposing her sexy red thong. "Please Jethro." she whimpered.

He swiftly yanked her thong down around her thighs, then started rocking his hips back and forth slowly, creating friction between their bodies. The overwhelming sensation of his hard naked body pressing against her was making it impossible for her to resist him.

"Mmmm, you're driving me crazy." she sighed. He rolled her over on her back, and stared into her gorgeous green eyes.

"You've been driving me crazy all day." he reciprocated.

Before she could respond, his mouth crashed down on hers in a long toe-curling kiss. Their lips moved fast and desperately against each others, their hands traveling up and down each other's bodies. Boy, she forgot how good it felt to kiss him, and didn't want to stop now.

His hand wandered inside the front of her dress and cupped her boob, making her to moan into his mouth. Then he suddenly yanked the dress neckline apart, the second her round breasts were free, his mouth was on them, passionately sucking, licking, and biting each one.

"Oh God yes!" she gasped, arching her back giving him total access to her breasts. "Mmmmm, your mouth feels amazing." she hummed with pleasure while threading her fingers through his hair, causing it stick up everywhere. His hands had a vice-like grip on both her breasts, as he alternated his licks and kisses between them. She sat up momentarily to pull her dress off all the way, then slumped back down, leaving her completely naked underneath him.

"Keep sucking my tits." she insisted, pulling his head down to her hard tingly nipples. He happily obeyed, then sealed his hot lips around her areola, sucking hard. "Don't' stop." she begged. He playfully flicked his tongue across her nipples, then gently pulled on them with his teeth. He pushed both breasts together, then swiped his tongue between them and back around to her nipples.

"Oh Jethro. Yessss." she cooed.

"Jen, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy and savor the taste of you." he said, sliding down the couch and splaying her legs wide. He loved the way her body writhed beneath his hands, the sexy little moans she made, as he made his way to her deliciously wet pussy.

He kissed the inside of her thigh and licked his way up to the edges of her pussy, not yet touching her center. Pulling away slightly he gazed at her most sensitive of parts, pink and glistening from her juices. He was so hard, it was a physical ache and yet all he could think to do right now was bury his face in her pussy and make her come and come again.

He started with his tongue. Light little flicks all over the sensitive skin. She mewled her pleasure, gasping when he pressed his tongue gently between her folds and licked his way up to her hard clit. "Oh yes baby." she cried, clutching the back of his head.

She tasted like heaven to him. He wanted to devour her but resisted, wanting her pleasure to bathe him first. His tongue was gentle but insistent, making her writhe beneath him and beg him for more. He ran his tongue along her slick lips, then dipped inside, kissing her so much more intimately than before.

She bucked and moaned, her hips moving rhythmically with his licks. He knew she was close. He could feel it in the quick little spasms of her pussy. He licked his way back up her lips to her clit, where he circled with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked.

Then, just as she was going to come, he pulled away and held her down. "Ah! God damn it!" she yelled and tried to raise herself up to his mouth. He chuckled and let his tongue flick out once at her clit. She bucked beneath his hands but it wasn't enough. She begged with ragged breath, and he felt himself throb. He flicked at her clit again with his tongue and she moaned for more, "Damn you, more! Make me come!" she hissed.

He felt her words deep in his core and couldn't refuse her any longer. Sealing his lips around her clit once more, he sucked on the nub and flicked at the tip at the same time. She screamed and bucked beneath him, finally reaching her climax. He didn't stop. She came again on the heels of her first, hard and fast, her juices flooding out of her pussy and dripping down his chin. He moved to her tight wet hole and buried his tongue into her, tasting her sweet juice and making the orgasm go on.

He thought she would calm down a bit and give him a chance to calm as well. Instead, he heard her cry, "Now, oh god. Now, please, please Jethro!"

She begged incoherently as her hands gripped his arms and attempted to pull him up, over her. Levering himself up he rubbed his hard erection along the wet slit of her sex and heard her whimper, her hips rolling and spreading her slick juice along his shaft. He'd wanted to go slowly and take his time, but she was so hot and wet, he was afraid when he started he would lose his mind.

He pressed his forehead against hers and braced himself over her. Finding her opening with the tip of his cock he pressed himself into her burning wetness. Her body gave way and he penetrated inch by inch. He could feel her muscles clenching around his cock and knew that she was on the verge of another orgasm. He plunged the rest of his penis into her. He heard her moan and felt her vaginal muscles squeeze and milk his cock, her pleasure nearly undoing his control. "Oh God! Fuck me." she begged.

Slowly he began to move, pulling out and pushing in. The sensation was maddening. He heard her cry, felt her hips fall into rhythm with his. Levering up, he pulled his knees under himself and raised her hips so that he could go deeper with each thrust. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in and holding him there. He gasped and his last thread of control snapped. He gripped the sides of the couch and began a hard, frenzied pounding, the pleasure of it spiking with each thrust. She was sobbing and moaning through her orgasm, the sound of his name gasped over and over, which only increased his pleasure. "Mmm. Fuck." he grunted.

He buried himself with more force than he meant to but he couldn't stop. He continued his frenzied motion like his life depended on it. She cried out his name, in pleasure, pain or both he couldn't tell and damn near didn't care. Her hips moved with his and every thrust brought him closer to his own climax. He felt it coming, like a tide rising fast and overtaking him. Gripping her hips, he gave one last powerful thrust as he emptied himself deep into her. He was lost in the waves of pleasure that pulled involuntary thrusts from him.

Swaying in the aftermath of it, he decided the thing to do was to get horizontal before the lack of blood to the brain made him pass out. He leaned down and slid an arm around her, pulling her up and rearranging them so they were on their sides facing each other. She snuggled closer and placed a kiss at the base of his neck, and the tenderness of the gesture made his heart kick unexpectedly. He traced his fingers up and down her back slowly, listening to her ragged breathing.

After a while she stirred in his arms. Pulling back from him slightly she gave a peek up and found him looking down at her peculiarly. She smiled a little smile and said, "That was pretty fantastic."

"Yeah, it was. It always has been, with you." He smiled tenderly, his index finger coming up to move an errant curl from her face.

She sighed and closed her eyes. He could almost see her thoughts parade over her expressive face, and he didn't like their turn. She started to pull away, but he held her tight. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

He really wanted them to stay lost in each other forever. He leaned in close to her, watching as her eyes widened and her lips parted. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her shiver. His arms locked around her and pulled her closer; he felt her go stiff for a second, then her body gave in and molded itself to his. Her leg wrapped over his hip and he felt her soft, fleshy breasts pressing against his chest. Her soft lips parted against his and her tongue teased against his mouth. He obliged and the kiss deepened into a slow, thorough seduction.

Several minutes later, she pulled away reluctantly and looked dubiously at him. "We can't possibly do this again?"

He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "Why not? We have all night."

Whatever she would have said was lost against his lips.

**~ The End ~**

**If you read it, please review and let me know what you think! :)**

***I'm in the beginning stages of writing a similar one to this, but reversing the roles. Jen's gonna be the crazy drunk.**


End file.
